


You were never gone

by MalecCraze



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec has to learn to live life without Magnus, Alec is so heart broken, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asmodeus is a bad father, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Heavy Angst, Izzy and Jace help Alec, Jace feels really bad, Lilith gets defeated, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus and Alec love each other so much, Magnus goes to Edom, Magnus is torturen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Will Magnus and Alec find their way back to each other?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCraze/pseuds/MalecCraze
Summary: "I'll tell you how to save your parabatai. If you give me what I want.", Asmodeus said to Alec, smugly before looking at Magnus smiling devilishly."And what is it that you want?", Magnus asked.Asmodeus smirked before answering, "You."_____________Jace is still under the control of Lilith. After trying every possible method to save Jace, the gang decide to summon Asmodeus who is willing to trade information in exchange for Magnus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my mind. So, I put it into words. This won't be too long. Just 5 chapters or something.  
> Unbeta'd  
> So, any mistake is mine :-)

_"Maybe one day we'll find that place where you and I could be together. And we'll catch our dreams within the waves of change. So smile for me one last time and believe that, we'll meet again. Until then, I'll be missing you..."_

**~~~~~~~~~**

 

Giving up hope is a very difficult yet easy thing. It meant abandoning any and every belief that you could win, in the end. It meant succumbing to the defeat. Meant caving in to the evil. Meant relinquishing optimism to a long forgotten land.

Magnus didn't want to give up hope. He had to stay strong for his love, Alexander. He couldn't bring himself to give up on Jace. He may never have bonded as much with Jace but he was Alec and Isabelle's brother. He was important to Alec. Ergo, He was important to him. Not to mention, Clary was in love with him. There's no way he would stop at nothing to save Jace. Also, the fact that he was the reason Jace "fell out of love" plagued him, pushing into never-ending desert of guilt.

He looked around at the faces, currently seated in the living room, in his loft. They sat around him, tired and feeling powerless against the mother of all the demons. He saw from the corner of eyes, Alec crouch forward, his hands over his face covering his eyes. He wanted to reach out and comfort him, but he didn't.....He couldn't. Blaming himself was something Magnus always did, much to the exasperation of Ragnor and Catarina. He blamed himself for what happened to Jace. He blamed himself for the sadness on everyone's faces.

All of them sat _defeated_. Alec, Isabelle and Clary even visited Alicante, bit it had proved useless. There was no information on how to fight Lilith. Him and Catarina had searched every known mystical book to find some way to bring back Jace. But, it was all pointless. They were fighting a losing battle and they knew it. They just didn't want to accept it, all of them. They didn't want to believe that they had lost righteous Jace to a demon. At first, Clary had believed that she was the key to Jace's redemption, but when they learnt that he didn't even hesitate before throwing her off a building, that's when things started looking really bad. Isabelle walked to the sofa and sat near Alec. He immediately took her in his arms as she threw her arms around him. Magnus heard light sobbing noises that tore his heart. He saw Clary sitting on the floor, looking absolutely dejected with Simon's arm around her, almost as if tethering her. Magnus closed his eyes and let out a breath. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to comfort Alec or Isabelle or anyone. They were all shaken up after Jace's appearance at the loft warning them that they will all be dead by the morning before he had annoyed every single one of them. Jace had threatened the life of the mundane Izzy was dating. He managed to get on every single person's nerve, including his. He had to remind himself that this wasn't Jace, several times.

Clary looked up, "So, that's it?" She turned to Magnus, "We're giving up?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"No, We're not.", Alec's voice boomed through the loft.

Everyone turned to him. Alec said, "Jace is still in there. We saw him. He may be the owl, but inside him lies the guy that vowed to have my back always..the guy who loves Clary...the guy who would anything for us. We have to get him back. " He turned to Magnus, almost pleading, "We have to."

Magnus wanted to say that he could save Jace. But he can't save him. He can't do anything about this.....except... Magnus closed his eyes in pain. He knew that what he was contemplating was very dangerous. He had promised himself that he would never do it, again. Once had been more than enough. But, this was Jace, Alec's parabatai. Exceptions had to be made. He stood up, letting out a long breath. All pairs of eyes turned to him.

"I can try something.", He declared in the strongest voice he could say it in. As everyone looked at him, expectantly, he continued, "Lilith is from Edom. Maybe another demon from Edom holds the key to her destruction."

He noticed the fleeting expressions on Alec's face. He saw the exact moment when what he said settled in Alec's mind and he was immediately on his feet saying, "Magnus, no, that is dangerous."

"Alexander, We don't have a choice."

"This is a suicide mission and you know it."

"There's nothing else we can do. We found Jace inside the owl but he's weak and tired. Even with my magic, we couldn't separate Jace from the owl. The link between him and Lilith is too strong. We have to do this. _I_ have to do this."

"Do what?", Clary questioned.

"I can summon the demon to whom Edom belongs.", Magnus said, bluntly.

"Asmodeus?", Isabelle stood up, "One of the nine princes of hell?"

Magnus nodded, looking at the ground.

"Alec's right. Summoning a prince of hell is dangerous. Especially when your magic is so depleted.", Isabelle said, putting her hands on her hip.

"I'll manage.", Magnus said, but he wasn't sure, honestly.

"What makes you think he can help us?", Simon pitched in.

"I don't know, Simon. Like I said, they are from the same dimension. He may or may not be able to help us."

"But, Demons are tricky. What if this Asmodeus says he could help and then sends us, I don't know, down a path of madness?", Simon asked.

"That's the thing, Simon. We don't know, for sure. Which is why you can't do this, Magnus.", Alec said, beating Magnus to the answer.

"We don't even know if he'll show up.", Clary said, her voice meek.

"Oh, he would. He would jump at the chance, biscuit, Believe me.", Magnus said, his face tightening.

"How are you so sure about that?", Simon asked. His face tightened just as Alec's did. Magnus sighed, in shame, closing his eyes before saying, "Asmodeus is my father."

Everyone except Simon turned gloomy. Simon said, "That is a good thing, right? I mean, he's your dad. So, he would be willing to help us."

"No such thing, Simon. He may be my.....father but he's still a demon and a dreadful one at that. If he does know how to save Jace, that information is going to cost us a lot."

Simon's mouth formed an 'O'. Alec turned back to Magnus, "You can't do this. Magnus, please. We don't know what Asmodeus would do."

"I have to try, Alexander. He's your brother. Yours and Izzy's. He's Clary's lover. I have to."

"Magnus...", Alec said, but Magnus cut him off, "You are not talking me out of this, Alec. Either stay out of my plan or help me.", He added, " _Please_."

Alec reluctantly nodded, after a while. Magnus wrote a list of the items he would need for the summoning ritual and sent Isabelle and Simon on fetch duty. Clary insisted she draw the circle so Magnus could restore energy and magic. Therefore, Magnus simply handed her his chalks and walked into his room. Alec followed behind.

"Magnus, Are you sure about this?", Alec asked.

"Honestly, no.", Magnus said, flopping on the bed, "But Jace matters, Alexander. I'm willing to take the risk."

"You told me once that the last time you summoned Asmodeus it didn't go well. What happened?", Alec sat on the bed, next to Magnus.

Magnus blinked twice, "He...uh...tried to kill me."

"What?", Alec stared, "He tried to kill you?" He looked at Magnus as if he was crazy. "No, you're not doing this. I'm stopping Clary, right now." Alec got up from the bed. Magnus carefully caught his hand and pulled him back.

"It's the right thing to do.", Magnus said, softly, "And you know it."

Before Alec could reply, Magnus said, "I promise I'll be careful. Nothing is gonna happen to any of us. We will be fine. We will get Jace back and everything will be back to almost-peachy."

"Magnus, I want to save my brother but I am not willing to pay your life as the cost. We can find some other way. We can- We can ask the Seelie queen. She is thousands of years old...She may know how to-"

"If this doesn't work, Seelie realm will be our next stop, ok?"

Alec sat silently.

"Jace is going to be okay.", Magnus said.

"It's not _just_ Jace I'm worried about."

Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat, "I will be fine, too. All of us are going to be fine." He leant forward, resting his forehead against Alec's. Alec let out a small breath, sighing, before pulling him into a hug and lying down on the bed, cuddled up together. They laid like that for minutes, maybe seconds but neither of them were counting it.

"Magnus, it's done.", Clary said, walking into the bedroom. Her eyes fell on the two figures snuggling and she took a step behind, "Oh....I..uh.. I'll be outside."

"It's fine, Clary." Magnus said, sitting up, "We have work to do, anyway." Alec sat up, too.

They got out of the room and walked to the hall, where Clary had drawn the circle, exquisitely.

"Looks good.", Alec said. "I still don't have a good feeling about this."

"Darling, I'm an 800 year old warlock. I think I can handle this.", He was lying. There was no way he could handle that. But, that was no reason to worry Alec even more. The door to the loft opened and Izzy and Simon stepped in, Simon covered in bags.

"Why do you need so many candles?", Simon asked.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "To summon the demon."

"Does summoning the demon require Gin?", Isabelle asked, slyly.

"I ran out of it.", Magnus shrugged. "Besides, after we get some answer from Asmodeus, don't you all wanna celebrate? And what better way to celebrate than with my famous gin and tonic cocktails?"

Everyone laughed at Magnus's statement as Alec rolled his eyes, fondly. Within an hour, the entire loft was dark, only lit up by candles. They stood around the circle, ready to summon the demon.

"Do we have to hold hands?", Clary asked. Magnus just shook his head 'no'.

Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Alec took his hand, smiling nervously. He squeezed Alec's hands for confidence and support and then left it, starting to chant. Magic emerged from his hand, floating around in waves over the circle. He swirled his hands, his magic changing colors from soft blue to angry red as he summoned his father. He felt weak as his magic started to drain. He kept going, although. Some of the candles in the loft went off just as Isabelle's bracelet started pulsing.

"He's here.", Magnus frowned, putting up a protection spell around all of them, simultaneously. And when he stopped, there was a man inside the circle, with his back to Magnus. He slowly turned around, "Hello son."

Magnus blinked, unfazed.

"Now, why have you summoned me in the presence of nephilim? You know better than to do that.", Asmodeus's voice was husky.

Magnus looked at Alec, asking him to take the lead. "We need a favor.", Alec said.

"I don't do favors, boy.", Asmodeus said, almost bored.

"We will pay you what you want.", Magnus said.

"Continue.", Asmodeus laughed "Though I don't know how you plan on convincing me."

"Our brother has been possessed by Queen Lilith of your realm.", Isabelle said, getting fed up already.

"Ahh...Lady Lilith. I should have known that's what she was upto when she didn't return back after her son summoned her.", Asmodeus clicked his tongue.

"Wait..her son?", Clary asked, then whispered to herself, "Jonathan..." Everyone went pale.

"How can we save him?", Simon asked.

Asmodeus turned to him, "Ooh...A vampire and a daylighter one at that. Intriguing."

"Is there a way to save him that you know of?", Magnus asked, breathing slightly hard.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Everyone looked at the demon in the circle, wide eyed.

"But, I'm not gonna tell you.", Asmodeus snickered. Magnus rolled his eyes, "I know you want something in exchange for the information. Name your price."

"You will never be able to meet my price, my dear child.", Asmodeus stepped forward inside the circle, towards Magnus. Alec immediately moved in front of Magnus, protectively. An action that didn't not go missed by Asmodeus.

"Is this your new _fling_ , Magnus?", Asmodeus laughed, "He looks exactly like your type."

"Oh and he loves you, too.", Asmodeus said, tilting his head to the right, "And you love him as well?" Magnus simply glared at him.

"Well, Too bad it won't work out. He's mortal, which means his death is imminent. Even more so, as a Shadowhunter. Not to mention that you won't find him appealing when he starts aging. Is that when you are going to end this, Magnus....Or should I say, Is that when you are going to _dump_ _him_?"

Magnus saw something falter in Alec's demeanor. He would never leave Alec but Asmodeus was digging at Alec's and his own insecurities. He saw Isabelle let down her whip, sending a warning to Asmodeus to stop taunting her brother, ready to attack. Asmodeus, of course noticed it, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I could burn down this entire building, tenants inside turning to ashes, with no means of escape.", He smiled, evil looming all over his being. Isabelle didn't withdraw her whip, infact her grip tightened.

"You stupid nephilim child. I could kill you in a heartbeat.", Asmodeus snapped. Simon stepped in front of Isabelle, "You'll have to go through me. I have this mark on my forehead that will blow you away if you even near my vicinity."

Asmodeus appeared surprised. "Don't say I didn't warn you.", Simon smirked, bracing himself.

"You have the Mark of the Cain.", Asmodeus said, slowly.

"The what now?", Clary asked, puzzled.

"The mark of Cain."

"What's that?", Simon asked.

"A protective mark.", Asmodeus answered, interested in the entire situation, suddenly. "That much I know.", Simon scoffed.

"Who gave it to you? Shadowhunters do not have access to such an ancient, angelic rune.", Asmodeus frowned.

"Rune? So, it is a rune?", Isabelle said.

"Who gave it to you?", Asmodeus repeated.

"The Seelie Queen.", Simon answered, cautiously.

"Of course.", Asmodeus said, as if he just realised something.

Growing impatient, Magnus said, "Chit chat aside. You said there's a way that we could save Jace. What is it?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"Tell us.", Alec said.

"I'll tell you how to save your parabatai. If you give me what I want.", Asmodeus said, smugly before looking at Magnus smiling devilishly.

"And what is it that you want?", Magnus asked.

Asmodeus smirked before answering, "You."

Magnus felt all the air leave his lungs as what Asmodeus said began to settle in his head. He wanted him.

Alec growled, "What? No. You are not killing him."

"I'm not going to kill him. He's my beloved son.", Asmodeus said, emphasizing on _beloved_. "Then why do you need him?", Isabelle asked, panicking.

"Let's just say Edom gets lonely. I could use the company of my darling son."

Magnus just stood radio silent. "We are not giving Magnus up.", Clary said, firmly.

Asmodeus laughed, "Look at all these children protecting you. I never thought I'd see the day when Nephilim protected a downworlder."

"Alright, Magnus is off the table. What else could we offer you?", Simon said what everyone were thinking.

"I don't want anything else, vampire. It's Magnus in exchange for information. Or nothing else."

"Okay. I'll do it.", A small whispered was heard. Alec's head snapped to Magnus."W-What?", Alec stuttered.

"I said, okay I'll do it.", Magnus repeated a little firmly.

"Magnus, No. You can't do this. I won't let you. No....Just no."

"Alexander, it's okay.", Magnus said, his voice breaking.

"It's not. You can't take Magnus.", Alec snarled at Asmodeus.

"I won't _take_ Magnus. He will come with me, willingly.", Asmodeus laughed.

Alec turned to Magnus, "Magnus, please no. You can't do this. I-I...I can't..I can't live without you."

"I have to do this, Alexander. It's my fault Jace is in this mess.", Magnus said, tears filling his eyes.

"It's not your fault, ok? It's not. What happened was going to happen anyway. It wasn't your fault. You don't have to.... punish yourself like this.", Alec begged, his voice cracking.

"I'm not... _punishing_ myself. I'm doing what I have to do. If this is the only way to save Jace, we have to take it."

"Not by _losing_ you.", A small drop of tear slipped down Alec's cheek which broke the control Magnus had over his own tears.

"Do we have a deal or not?", Asmodeus said from behind them.

"NO.", Alec shouted. He turned to Magnus, "Refuse him, please. We...We will try to find some other way to save Jace."

"There is no other way, darling.", Magnus sobbed. Alec walked closer to Magnus, pulling him in his arms, "Mag-Magnus... Don't do this...please. _Please_...just don't make me live without you please."

"I'm sorry, baby.", Magnus cried, his tears wetting Alec's jacket.

"Well, Well....This show is boring.", Asmodeus said, bluntly but everyone ignore him.

"I can't lose you, Magnus. I-I love you. I need you. I don't care that you are immortal. I want you in my life for as long as I live. I- I can't....", Alec broke down, completely.

"I want that too, Alexander. I want...nothing...more than to be with you. This has to be done.", Magnus clung to Alec tighter.

"Magnus...", Alec cried.

"It's just a small price... You'll have Jace back. And you'll surrounded by all the people that you love. That's enough for me."

"Not everyone I love. You...You won't be there.", Alec sobbed, relentlessly. Magnus cried, letting his tears fall freely, smelling Alec because he knew that he wouldn't be doing this anytime again. Magnus pulled Alec with him, towards their bedroom. Once inside, they hugged each other fiercely again.

"Alexander....I need you...to promise me something.", Magnus whispered into Alec's shoulder. Alec pulled back, looking at Magnus's face, tear stains all over his face. "You need to...move on."

Alec shook his head, vigorously.

"You have to....Darling, you..you deserve all the love in the world and I....I can't live with myself knowing that you aren't happy."

"I'll never be happy without you."

Magnus closed his eyes, the words hitting his heart painfully.

"You will...Baby, I'm so sorry. I will forever cherish us. But, you...you have to move on. You'll fall madly in love with another soul...a shadowhunter perhaps. You'll get married...adopt children. You'll live till your hair is grey and die happily." It pained Magnus beyond measure to say those words. But he knew he was doing the right thing. He couldn't let Alec live all alone for the rest of his life. The guilt would eat him alive.

"Magnus, No...", Alec whimpered.

" _Please. Promise me_."

Alec nodded, crying. "I love you, Magnus Bane."

"I love you, too darling. So much." Magnus said, pulling Alec into a searing kiss. They kissed each other, desperately, not stopping to catch breath of oxygen. Magnus poured everything he had into the kiss, Alec doing the same, wanting to show Magnus how much he loved him with just his lips. They clung to each other long after they separated from the kiss, foreheads simply pressed together, hands on each other's chest. Magnus pushed his face into Alec's chest, wanting to hear his heartbeat _one last time_. With the fastened thudding under his ears, he whispered, "Thank you, Alexander."

Alec looked down at him. "I have never felt the way I do with you with anyone. Thank you for showing me what it's like to love again. Thank you for making me feel at home. Thank you for just _being_ in my life."

Alec panted, "You have done a lot for me, too. Without you, I-...I don't even know..what my life would be like if you hadn't stopped my wedding."

"I love you, Alexander."

"I love you, too, baby."

Magnus wiped his tears, clearing the smudged makeup. They met in another kiss, but this time both of them could feel the goodbye hovering in the air. Magnus pulled away, slowly, walking out the room, turning back to look at Alec one time time, giving him a small smile, before walking back to the hall. Alec collapsed on the bed, hands covering his face. Magnus saw the grave expression on Isabelle, Simon and Clary's  face. It made him wonder what Asmodeus said to them.

"I'll do it.", Magnus said to the demon.

"Magnus, No...", Isabelle and Clary said.

"I'll be fine, you guys." Magnus said and saw Simon's face. He looked sad, tears glistening in his eyes. He looked at Magnus in sorrowful way as if to say _I'm sorry._ Magnus realised that Simon, being a vampire, probably heard him and Alec. He turned his gaze away from him and looked at Isabelle, "Please take care of him."

Isabelle nodded, a tear or two escaping her eye. He looked at Clary, who was crying and said, "Biscuit...". He gave her a small smile and turned back to Asmodeus.

"I'll come with you. Now, Hold your end of the deal.", Magnus snarled at him, throwing spite into each and every word.

"I'll tell you how to save Jace Herondale....", He turned to Izzy and Clary and said, " _Kill him._ "

"What?", Simon said and Magnus closed his eyes. Isabelle and Clary stared, mouth open wide. Asmodeus looked at everyone's face and said, "Just kidding. The look on your faces though...", He laughed whole heartedly, while they all glared at him.

Asmodeus stifled his laughter and said, "The key to saving Jace Herondale from Lilith's influence as well as to get rid of her, lies with the daylighter and his mark. Use it wisely." And suddenly, a black smoke surrounded him and Magnus. Magnus noticed that he was disappearing slowly. He looked at everyone's faces as tears left his eyes again as he mouthed 'Goodbye'.

"Magnus!", He heard, from behind him, his boyfriend's voice. He looked at him and said, "I love you." And then all the candles in the loft went off. Isabelle turned on the lights and there was no Magnus or Asmodeus in the loft. Alec looked at the empty space where Magnus stood just a few seconds ago, before falling down to the floor, gripping his hair, tightly. Isabelle ran to him, sitting on the ground next to him, pulling him into her arms. "He's gone, Iz.", Alec whispered, crying. Behind them, Clary and Simon stood hugging each other.

It's said that, in order to gain something, you have to lose something. But none of them had expected to lose Magnus to save Jace. Magnus, of all people, who had done nothing but help them and save them from time to time. Magnus, who had no rivalry of sorts with Lilith or Jonathan.

Magnus, who was now gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, y'all !!  
> I'm back with Chapter 2 !!  
> I was expecting to get this chapter done soon but then my family, we shifted to our new house and I got busy what with packing and all. But, anyways, here it is.  
> Hope you like it!

**_"I lost you. That I understood. I just didn't think I'd lose me too"_ **

 

♥~♥~♥~♥

 

 _Alec_ _looked_ _around_ _at the surroundings he was standing in. It was a garden, he arrived to_ _the_ _conclusion_ _. It was nighttime,_ _the_ moon _shining bright in_ _the_ _sky. He frowned, puzzled at_ _the_ stark _silence and_ _the_ _absence_ _of_ _humans. Suddenly,_ _the_ _place lit up in twinkling garden lights_ _of_ _different colors. Christmas lights hung from trees brightened_ _the_ _entire area, beautifully. The garden lights illuminated a stone path which led to a tent. Alec quickly walked towards it, dazed by_ _the_ _radiance. He walked in, noticing wireless_ _uplights_ _above from which paper lanterns were hung, lightening up_ _the_ _entire tent in pretty blue hues._

 _He noticed a table at the centre_ _of_ _the tent, which was decorated with Dahlias. There was a bottle_ _of_ _wine in the middle_ _of_ _the_ _table with two glasses. He saw that_ _the_ _tent was lit up by_ _the_ _light from_ _the_ _candles_ _around_ _. He let out a gasp as_ _the_ entire view _was breathtaking. He heard someone walk closer to him from behind and a smile tugged at his lips as he turned around_ _, wanting to see Magnus even though he already knew that all_ _of_ _this was Magnus's work._

 _His eyes fell on his boyfriend and he swore that no one would ever be as beautiful and handsome and charming as Magnus was at that moment. Alec drew his boyfriend close and pressed his lips to his. Magnus let out a small whimper_ _the_ _moment their lips touched as he put his hands_ _around_ _Alec's neck, wanting to hold him even closer. Alec licked his lips, seeking permission that Magnus was eager to grant. They kissed sloppily, losing themselves in_ _the_ _kiss. Magnus drew back, dropping his forehead over Alec's, panting. Alec did_ _the_ _same, dropping a kiss to his forehead._

 _Magnus buried his face in Alec's chest and whispered, "Happy Birthday." Alec smiled wide, "You did all_ _of_ _this for me?"_

_"Of course, I did. I love you.", Magnus shrugged._

_Alec pulled back, cupping Magnus's face, "I love you, too." He pressed a chaste kiss on Magnus's lips and turned to look back at_ _the_ _table, which now had food on it. He_ _looked_ _at Magnus suspiciously, who winked and waved his fingers, indicating magic. Alec started to pull Magnus towards_ _the_ _table, when Magnus resisted. Alec_ _looked_ _at him, frowning. Magnus wetted his lips, "Dance with me first."_

 _"There's no music.", Alec said, matter-_ _of_ _-_ _factly_ _._

 _Magnus smirked and snapped his fingers and a low melody jazz started playing. Alec shook his head, laughing and pulled Magnus against his body. Magnus laughed, too, throwing his arms_ _around_ _Alec's neck as Alec kept his arms firm_ _around_ _Magnus's waist. They swayed to_ _the_ _gentle music, as Alec rested his chin over Magnus's soft hair. He kissed it lightly, making Magnus cuddle further into his neck and he let out a small laugh at_ _the_ _whine that left Magnus's mouth when he pulled away._

 _He_ _looked_ _deep into Magnus's eyes and said, "I could die in this moment and I'd be happy." Magnus let out a shy smile and whispered, "Me too._

_"You know that I'd do anything for you, right?", Alec tilted his head, smiling. Magnus frowned as he moved away, pushing Alec's hands from his waist, "Then why did you let Asmodeus take me?"_

_"W-What?", Alec stuttered, eyes widening. Magnus took a few more steps back and_ _looked_ _at Alec, accusingly. Alec squinted his eyes and started to step forward, "Magnus..."_

 _And then all_ _of_ _a sudden, a ring_ _of_ _fire circled Magnus. Alec rushed towards him, "Magnus!", He shouted._

 _The last thing he saw was Magnus's scared face, before red hot flames engulfed him. Magnus's screams_ _of_ _being torched rang through Alec's ears as he shouted, "No! No! Magnus!" And just like that, Magnus disappeared and everything_ _around_ _Alec turned dark,_ _the_ _lights and_ _the_ _table vanished._

 _"No...No...No.", Alec kept whispering as_ _the_ _darkness drowned him, too._

******

Alec woke up, gasping for air. He panted, feeling sweaty all over. He extended his hand to his right, reaching for his boyfriend blindly, for comfort. His palm fell upon the sheet, cold due to the lack of a warm body on it. He closed his eyes, sniffling. His nightmare was no different from the life he was living. Endless streaks of tears left his eyes, not stopping once. Crying, he got up and walked to the closet that had Magnus's shirts in it. He picked the red one that Magnus loved to wear, sobbing uncontrollably. He came back to the bed, this time moving to Magnus's side. He closed his eyes, clutching the shirt tight as he curled into Magnus's side of the bed, snuggling into Magnus's pillow. He whimpered, the absence of Magnus striking him hard. It had been exactly six months since Magnus left with Asmodeus.

Alec never knew what it was like to love someone and have them love you back. A love so powerful that it threatens to consume your whole being and you let it anyway, happy to be consumed. He never knew what it was like to have someone who wanted to be with him regardless of fights, misunderstandings and arguments. He never knew what it was like to _live_ until he met Magnus.

Magnus was the brightest star in his lonely dark night sky. He was his hope. He was his light. He was the love of his life.

He showered love on Alec as if rain on a barren desert. He showed Alec how easy it was to let go, how _nice_ it was to let go. He made Alec understand that not everything was about rules and making others happy. He encouraged Alec to live for himself and make others find solace in his happiness. He made Alec follow his gut. He was everything Alec had ever wanted and now....he was gone.

After Magnus vanished into thin air along with Asmodeus, Alec had spent the better half of the night crying quietly in Magnus's room. He had refused to let Isabelle stay the night, wanting to be alone. He made everyone leave, promising that they will get on Jace's situation the next day but then and there, he just wanted to be alone, he just wanted Magnus. The next day, all he felt was rage...towards Lilith, towards Asmodeus, towards everything. He refused to open up to Izzy even and threw himself into investigating Simon's mark, trying not to let thoughts of Magnus clouding his mind. However, as night approached and Alec was all alone in the loft, anxiety and misery took over and he could do nothing but lie down on the bed, tears dripping, worried about what Asmodeus was doing to Magnus and thinking what he wouldn't do to have Magnus with him, right now, in the bed, his arms wrapped around him as he slept with his head on Alec's chest.

Him, Clary, Isabelle and Simon visited the Seelie court the day after to get the queen to talk about Simon's mark. They were surprised when Jace entered into picture followed by the reason for the mess they were in, Lilith herself. Anger flooded through him at the sight of that women. Alec remembered that only people who could enter the realm were people whom the queen granted permission to. Going by the look on the Queen's face, he could tell that she hadn't given neither Lilith nor Jace a visit-anytime card. A brief conversation entailed by the end of which Lilith ordered Jace to kill everyone and unleashed demons, standing by watching everything unravel. The queen escaped to somewhere in her realm that was probably safe. In the end, Alec, Clary and Simon managed to hold down Jace, while most of the demons had been taken down by Seelie Knights. Izzy was tending to Meliorn's wounds when Lilith understood that she was losing. In a fury, she sent a powerful wave of demonic magic spiraling towards Isabelle. Alec felt his heart stop, as he froze. He couldn't lose Isabelle and Magnus, No.

In a millisecond, Simon was in front of Isabelle defending her. The wave of rage hit him and bounced back onto her like a boomerang. Everyone watched eyes wide as Lilith screamed, withering to ashes. A bright white light flashed around her, making everyone close their eyes. And when the light disappeared, there was no Lilith, only cinders. Alec let out a breath of relief, So that was what Asmodeus meant when he said Simon's mark was the key to her destruction. He panted and looked down at Jace, who had lost consciousness. Clary leaned down, checking Jace for injuries. Alec left them for a moment and ran towards Isabelle, hugging her, immediately.

"I'm fine, Alec.", Isabelle said.

"I thought...I thought you were gonna...", Alec trailed off, holding on to her tight. Isabelle just patted his back and repeated herself. They came back to the institute, minutes later, where Jace was taken to the infirmary. Isabelle wanted to clean up, so she left for her room. Clary stayed by Jace's side, brushing the back of her fingers over Jace's cheek. Simon and Alec had stepped out, giving Clary some privacy. Once outside, Simon said, "I need to go. I'll check up on Izzy and be on my way." He started walking away, so Alec called out, "Simon!"

Simon turned around, looking at him in surprise. Alec took few steps towards him and said, "Thank you...for saving Isabelle. I was so scared. I don't know what I would have done if-"

"Hey, no worries, man. I care about her. So, obviously, I would protect her. Always.", Simon said, shaking his head.

Alec just gave him a small smile and said, "Thank You."

Simon nodded before walking away and Alec thought that he could definitely put up with Simon for what he did for his sister.

That was six months ago. Since then, a lot had happened. After Magnus left and Jace felt atleast somewhat better, the gang vigorously worked day and night to find a way to get Magnus back. They didn't care if they had to fight with all of the demons in Edom, They just wanted Magnus back. But days passed and they weren't able to find a way to save Magnus or a way to get to Edom. As months flew past, one by one, they started giving up. Simon, Isabelle, Clary, Jace and then him. Even now, Alec would do anything to get back Magnus. But, he had given up hope that things could ever go back to the time when his biggest worry was if Magnus would find him appealing when he has had thousands of lovers before.

Jace's guilt over what he did to his grandmother and Clary had subdued. Subdued but not gone, and no amount of telling him that it wasn't his fault could make him feel better. It didn't help that Jace blamed himself for what happened to Magnus, as well.  
Alec so wished he could pin it all on Jace but he couldn't, because it was his own fault really. After all, Magnus would never have gotten into this mess if he hadn't even met Alec. Magnus was in centre of all of the issues because he considered Alec's problems as his own and worked hard to help him and find a solution. He was selfless, kind and humane.

Alec blamed himself for ever meeting Magnus and for giving into his own desires of wanting to be with him. He blamed himself for existing even, for loving him. He will never apologise for falling in love with Magnus, that being the best thing he's ever done. But he would choose a life without love, with some random girl over Magnus suffering, any day. He would do anything if it just meant Magnus was still here and not in Edom, where he was most probably suffering at the hands of his father. He would rather die than let Magnus be in pain.

Alec made sure that he kept up his I'm-okay facade in front of everyone including his mother, Isabelle, Jace and Clary. He didn't want them to know just how broken he was without Magnus. How lost he was without Magnus. He gave a false-smile to everyone who was concerned for him, when in reality, he was dying inside. He just wanted to disappear off the face of Earth in the absence of Magnus.

He curled further into Magnus's pillow, letting out a stuttered breath. Unable to sleep, he sat up dejected, Magnus's shirt in his lap. He didn't know why he was putting himself through more pain by living in the loft without Magnus. But, somehow, he felt this was the closest he could get to Magnus, now. He couldn't bear to live somewhere with no memories of his and Magnus's time together.

He turned his eyes to the antique clock on the wall of the bedroom that showed 11:59 pm. He breathed hard, trying to calm his breathing rate after crying. Few seconds passed and the clock ticked 12. His phone, on the side table, lit up within moments, a picture of Isabelle flashing on the screen. Alec sighed, leaving the bed. He moved to pick up the phone and answered it, "Izzy?"

"Happy Birthday, Alec!", She exclaimed, her voice the meaning of joy.

Alec blinked, "Thanks Izzy.."

"I was so sure that you wouldn't attend the call. I thought you'd be asleep."

"I was....but then, I woke up."

Isabelle's voice dimmed as she asked, "Did you have....a bad dream?"

Not wanting her to worry, Alec's lie easily rolled off his tongue, "No. I was thirsty."

"I know that today isn't exactly how you hoped it would be, six months ago. But, Alec, this could be the start of a new beginning...for you."

Alec closed his eyes, his sister's worry for him radiating through the phone. He managed to say, "Yeah, Iz. I'll see you tomorrow at the institute..."

"I love you, Alec.", She said sincerely.

Alec smiled a little, "I love you too, Izzy." She hung up and Alec tossed the phone back onto the bed, before curling back into Magnus's pillow, wanting to get a few hours of shut-eye before leaving for the institute in the morning. He hugged Magnus's shirt close to his chest and let the fading scent of Magnus's fragrance lull him into sleep.

When Alec woke up that morning, he was much rested. He got up from the bed, folding Magnus's shirt before placing it with the clothes to be washed. He quickly got ready, using Magnus's shampoo to wash his hair. When Magnus was first taken, it hurt to even bring himself to touch the bottle but now, he associated it with those things that he loved about Magnus. He was putting on his jacket when someone knocked on the door. He walked up to it and opened it. On the other side, Catarina and Madzie shouted, "Surprise!!"

Alec laughed, hugging Catarina before lifting Madzie up in the air.

"Happy birthday, Alec!!", Madzie said, sweetly.

"Thank You, Sweetheart.", Alec said after putting her down on the ground.

"Happy birthday.", Catarina wished him.

"Thanks, Catarina.", Alec said, smiling at her.

"When's the birthday party??!!.", Madzie said, jumping up and down, clearly excited.

Alec laughed, "I'm too old to have a party, ."

"One is never too old to spend his birthday with the people that care about him. That's the ultimate party, after all.", Catarina said, wise as always. After Magnus's disappearance, Catarina and him had become quite close. He half expected her to blame him for Magnus, her best friend, being gone. But instead she sat with him and comforted him, trying her best to distract him from the loss of Magnus. He recollected his conversation with her, six months prior.

 

_"Why aren't you blaming me? It's my fault he's gone. He did it to save my brother....because he knew how much Jace meant to me.", Alec sobbed, gripping his hair tight._

_Catarina, who sat on the chair opposite to him, asked, "Do you really think Magnus is gone because of you?"_

_Alec stayed silent._

_"You are stupid.", She said. "Even if Jace weren't your brother, he was still Clary's lover. Magnus would have taken the plunge, anyway. He's selfless....Too selfless for his own good."_

_Alec lifted his head, meeting her eyes. He saw tears in her eyes as well. It occurred to him that she was dealing with the loss of her best friend for decades maybe, if not centuries and that she was just as vulnerable as him._

_She continued, "And even if Jace wasn't related to any of you, Magnus would still have done it. Because that's just how he is. He always has to be the hero, that idiot", She let out a small laugh, "He is the kind of person who would do anything for people in desperate need to be saved. So stop blaming yourself."_

_Alec gave her a small, timid smile. Magnus was a hero to all of them. His hero._

 

"Madzie, don't run around.", Catarina scolded, bringing Alec back to reality. "My shift starts in 30 minutes. I thought we'd drop by and wish you before you left for the institute and Madzie here, wanted to wish you before I left her with her babysitter.", She said to Alec.

Alec hummed, grinning. Catarina and Madzie left shortly after. But, before they left, Catarina said to him, "It's been six months, Alec. I know you miss him. I do too. But you can't live the rest of your life miserable like this. Magnus wouldn't have wanted that. He chose to leave if it meant you had your brother back. Make his sacrifice count. Live happy."

Alec stared at her, not being able to form a response. Catarina, however, didn't expect one. She just gave him a small smile before portalling out. He walked to the institute, Catarina's words swimming through his mind. He felt guilty about insulting Magnus's sacrifice by not living up to his full potential. But he couldn't bring himself to let go of Magnus's memories and give the special place in his heart that was reserved for Magnus to someone else. Yes, Magnus made him promise to move on. But, for that to happen, he'd have to let Magnus go in the first place and Alec did not want that.

"Hey big brother. Happy Birthday.", Isabelle's voice greeted him and only then did he realize that he had reached the institute's ops room.

"Hey.", He said as she came up to hug him. He smiled, hugging her.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?", She asked, concerned.

"Yes, I did.", He said, affirmatively.

"Maybe you should take the day off and enjoy?", Isabelle said.

Alec said, "I'm the head of the institute, Iz. I'm not just allowed to take day off for no particular reason."

"But there is a reason. You are having dinner at Mom's today with me and Jace."

"What?", Alec asked, this was was news to him.

Isabelle acted like she was thinking, "Oops...Mom told me to inform you yesterday. I forgot to tell you."

Alec groaned, "Who else are going to be there?"

"Obviously, you. Then, mom. Luke.", She said. Luke and his mom had started dating a while back and he was genuinely happy for her. He knew that Luke would treat his mother right. Isabelle continued, "Jace, Me. And since mom said that she wanted the people we're dating to be present at the dinner, Clary will be joining us.....And Simon."

Alec's gaze snapped upto hers, "Come again?" Isabelle stared at the ground.

Alec tried again, "Did you just say Simon?"

Isabelle clenched her fists as she said, "Yes, I did."

Alec stared at her, mouth wide open, "You and Simon.... you're dating?"

Isabelle nodded, "Alec, it's only been a few dates. Mom insisted that I bring him along, that's why..."

Alec frowned, "How long?"

Isabelle sighed, "We started dating about a month ago."

Alec's eyes widened again. "A month? Izzy, why did you never tell me?", He said exasperated.

Isabelle held his hands in hers, "Because I know you are still hurt over Magnus. I-..I didn't want you to feel bad. I'm not selfish to make you sit through the details of my relationship when..."

Alec stopped her, "Izzy, no matter how sad I am, I'll always be happy for you. You never have to hide something like that from me."

Isabelle sighed, "I know...I just didn't want you to...." She changed her words, "I want you to be happy, too, like I am."

Alec pressed his lips together, "I know you do."

She came close to him and hugged him again. He pressed the side of his cheek against her hair, hugging her back. She pulled away and smiled.

Alec squinted his eyes, "Simon, really? You can do way better."

Isabelle punched him slightly on the arm, laughing, "I like him. He treats me well."

"I know he does.", He said, remembering how Simon saved Isabelle that day at the Seelie court. "But still....Simon? You two have nothing in common.", He teased her.

"Believe me, I was just shocked as you are when I discovered I was falling for him."

"Do you love him?", Alec asked, smiling.

"I don't know...I'm not sure. If I do, it's too soon, don't you think?"

"Nonsense. How you feel has nothing to do with the timeline of your relationship. If you love him, there's nothing wrong with how soon it is or not."

Isabelle simply smiled and said, "I think I do.."

"I'm happy for you.", Alec smiled, before looking around for Jace, "Where's Jace?"

"Probably training. Why?"

"Just asking.", Alec shrugged.

"Isabelle, Weapon crisis.", Someone said from behind him. She excused herself and left. Alec let out a breath and started looking for Jace. He saw Underhill sitting at a table, few feet from where he stood. He walked upto him and said, "Hey...Have you seen Jace?"

Underhill looked up from the papers on the desk, "He was out on some mission. Didn't tell me much details."

Alec nodded.

"Happy birthday, Alec.", Underhill said. Alec smiled and left, after thanking him. He came to his office and checked the operations of the institute. When he noticed everything was alright in the city, he informed Isabelle that he was heading out to see their mom and left.

After ten minutes, he found himself, standing in front of his mom's house. He knocked on the door and waited as he heard shuffling on the other side. A few seconds passed before Maryse opened the door. She smiled as soon as she noticed him, "Hey baby. Happy birthday." She walked outside and pulled him into a tight hug.

He laughed, "Thank you mom. But you're crushing me."

Maryse pulled back, smiling sheepishly. She moved aside, letting him enter the house. They walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. They chatted happily and he recounted Catarina's morning visit to her. She listened, intently. When he finished speaking, she said, "She's right, you know."

Alec looked up at her, "What?"

"Catarina.", Maryse repeated herself, "She's right."

Alec started, "Mom..."

"You know it's true."

"You really think I'm disrespecting what Magnus did for me?"

"No, Alec. I'm not saying that at all. And neither did she.", Maryse started to explain but Alec interrupted her, "No, mom. Stop. Try seeing this situation from my point of view. I can't just replace Magnus. I-I love him. I can't..."

She leaned forward, shielding his hands with hers, "I know." She said, softly, "I know, Alec. I know how difficult it is to replace someone you love. I mean, Look at me. Robert was such an ass but I still could not just let him go and it took me months to move on from him. You and Magnus....you were in love for real. Those feelings don't just go away. I know how you feel, Alec."

Alec could feel tears fill his eyes to the brim, threatening to fall out. Maryse continued, "But we are all worried about you, Alec. You can't spend the rest of your life feeling beat up about this. Magnus is gone, yes. But, wherever he is, he will always want for you to be happy, for you to fall in love again...." Alec closed his eyes, whimpering, as the tears started falling down.

"Most don't believe this...But, there is life after first love. You will find love again. And when you do, it'll be as powerful and as magical as it was the first time. You will still cherish the memories of the first person you gave your heart to...But I promise, it won't be as painful as it is now."

She lifted Alec's face with her hand, "It gets better, sweetie. I swear."

Alec nodded, teary-eyed and clung to her, sobbing. Maryse sat rubbing soothing circles onto Alec's back while whispering sweet nothings to comfort him. They were interrupted when Maryse's phone rang. She drew back from him and reached for her phone on the table and attended the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby!", She said, while he stared, frowning. She mouthed 'Max' to Alec, who gave a small smile at the mention of his little brother.

"Whose phone is this?", Maryse questioned.

Max answered something and Maryse's face fell. "Oh.", She said. There was a brief pause and then Maryse said, "Why don't you wish him now? He's right here." She handed the phone to a puzzled Alec.

"Hey buddy.", He said as his brother chirped on the other side, "Happy Birthday Alec!!!"

Alec laughed, "Thank you Maxie. How's Mumbai? Have you been on any mission recently?"

"It's all good here, Alec. And I've been on many missions. They call me the Jewel of the institute. Dad says that no young shadowhunter has performed as efficient as me."

"Well, you are a Lightwood, bud. It runs in the family.", He winked at Maryse, who rolled her eyes, fondly.

He whispered into the phone dead serious, "How's dad?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for a week now. He left for Idris...some paperwork, I guess."

Alec hummed, talking with him for a few more minutes before handing the phone back to Maryse who seemed really happy to hear from Max. Suddenly, his phone rang. He took his phone out of his pocket and the caller ID showed Jace. He answered it.

"Where are you?", Jace said.

"Well, Hello to you, too.", Alec rolled his eyes.

"Where are you?"

"At Mom's. Why?"

"I need you to meet me."

"Jace, what's going on?", Alec said, growing scared. Was someone in trouble?

"Just... Meet me at the institute."

And Jace hung up. Alec checked the time, before putting the phone back into his pocket. It was three in the afternoon. He biddl Maryse bye before leaving the house. He activated the speed rune with his stele and before he knew, he was at the institute. He easily found Jace and Izzy standing together at the ops center.

"What is going on?", He walked closer to them.

Jace turned to him and hugged him, "Happy Birthday Alec."

Alec pulled back, slightly, "You called me to the institute for _this_?"

"No, I called you to the institute because I have news.", Jace took a deep breath. Isabelle and Alec shared a look before turning back to Jace, queer.

Jace looked Alec in the eye and said, "I know how we can save Magnus."

Alec's jaws dropped as he stared at Jace. He could feel Isabelle place her palm on his arm and he whispered, "What?"

"I know how we can get to Edom, Alec. We can save Magnus.", Jace smiled.

He was vaguely aware of Isabelle hugging him. He felt as though he were having an out-of-body experience. He somehow brought himself to ask, "How?"

Jace sighed before explaining, "When we started looking for a way to save Magnus and all of you gave up, I didn't. I couldn't....He is in this mess because he saved me...and I couldn't just give up on him and watch you suffering without Magnus, everyday. You may think you hid your pain well. But we're parabatai, Alec. I feel what you feel. And for six months, I haven't felt anything except sadness radiating through the rune....So, I kept looking. Clary told me I was becoming obsessed and maybe I was. But, I researched many books and I talked with Brother Zachariah..." Looking at the puzzled faces, he clarified, "Who was my ancestor Will Herondale's parabatai. He was willing to help me."

At the nod from Izzy, Jace continued, "He gave me many ancient texts that I have gone through, thoroughly. They didn't really have answers we needed. But I gathered this much that some of the few people who know about Edom include Asmodeus himself, the she-devil Lilith....and another she-devil...The Seelie Queen."

Alec and Isabelle perked up at the news.

"So, I started to interrogate Seelies but you know how they are. Tricky as hell. I couldn't get them to answer properly or vaguely. But, Not even one of them could deny that Edom doesn't have something to do with the Seelie realm."

Jace looked up at Alec and Isabelle. "I think that the door to Edom lies in the Seelie realm."

"You think? You don't know for sure?", Izzy asked.

"I didn't know for sure until today. You see, I was out on a mission today. The accused was a Seelie. I got her to answer. In exchange, I vowed to ensure that she got a fair trial after she's turned into the clave. And guess what? The only way to reach Edom is through the Seelie realm and the queen is entrusted with guarding the door.", Jace explained.

"So we get the queen to show us the door, go to Edom, kill demons, find Magnus, defeat Asmodeus and get back here?", Isabelle asked.

"To sum it up, yes.", Jace answered. They both turned to Alec who was silent.

"Alec, are you okay?", Isabelle asked, concerned.

Alec looked at her, "I....Of course, I am. I just....It seems too good to be true."

Jace walked closer to him, "It is true, Alec. You are going to get Magnus back. Everything will be okay."

Alec gasped for breath before pulling Jace into a hug, starting to sob.

Jace ran his hand over his shoulder, comforting him.

"Thank you.", Alec whispered.

"You don't have to thank me, Alec.", Jace said, shaking his head.

Alec pulled back and said, "But I do. You never gave up on Magnus...unlike me. Thank you for that, Jace."

"You're welcome, Alec."

Alec pulled back, smiling through the happy tears. Isabelle patted his shoulder, "It's your birthday, big brother. Let's go get your man."

And that's how they found themselves above the bridge, the secret entrance to the Seelie realm, in an hour with Clary and Simon by their side. Weapons ready to be used, they stood brave, they will deal with anything. Nothing was going to stop them from getting Magnus back. Alec had sent a request asking for a audience with the queen which he was granted. But she hadn't exactly told that others were invited as well. But here they all were, ready to jump. It was a far shot, they knew. To get inside the Seelie realm, the Queen's invite was needed, which they didn't have. Alec raised his concern about this.

"He saved me from Camille and Raphael. I'm not abandoning him.", Simon said.

"Magnus has always helped me. I don't care what the queen does. I'm coming with.", Clary explained.

"You're miserable without Magnus. There's no way I'm missing your reunion.", Isabelle teased.

"And I'm not letting you go alone, Alec. Besides, this was my plan. I'm not letting you take all the credit when we save Magnus.", Jace shrugged.

Alec gave up trying to convince them to stay behind and they jumped off the bridge, all at the same time. To their surprise, all of them entered the Seelie realm.

"That's odd. She granted us permission.", Isabelle said, dusting her pants. They exchanged worried looks and started walking to the Seelie court, highly alarmed. They had their weapons ready just in case they came face-to-face with people who didn't want them there. They reached the Seelie court, the queen sitting at the far end on a throne.

"Welcome to my court.", She said.

Clary tightened her grip on her kindjal and they all took defensive positions.

"You don't have to be so tense. I don't appreciate weapons in my court. Please remove them.", She said, smugly. "Join me for tea."

"We aren't here for your tea party.", Isabelle snapped.

"I suggest you sit down and make yourself comfortable while our guests arrive."

"What?", Jace said.

"Did you seriously think I granted all of you permission to enter for no reason?", She smirked. "I let you in because one of my _guests_ has requested your presence but I'm sure the other one will be pretty happy to see you."

"I don't like the sound of this 'guest'", Simon said, emphasizing on guest. They looked at each other, worried.

"We stick together, no matter what.", Alec said and everyone nodded.

"You hurt me. Won't you take a seat?", The queen taunted.

"Gee...No thanks.", Jace rolled his eyes.

The queen said, "It'd be wise to obey me while in my court."

"Let's not make a fuss. Take your seats.", Alec said and everyone obeyed. They took their respective seats - Alec, Isabelle and Simon on one side of the floor table, while Clary and Jace were in the opposite side. The queen walked down the steps from her throne and joined them.

She started to say something but Alec tuned out. He couldn't believe that he was about to get Magnus back. It was going to be difficult, he didn't deny that. But he would do everything in his power to make sure that Magnus returns to him, safe and sound. He didn't even want to think about what Asmodeus must have put him through. But he was very sure that he wanted to nurse Magnus back to happiness. He would be back with him, that was all he needed. They would deal with Magnus's demons the way they always do, _together._

The Queen's voice brought him back to reality, "It seems our guests have arrived." She sent a servant to fetch her supposed guests.

Alec turned his gaze back to his companions. The atmosphere and their facial expressions screamed _awkward_ to him and he was a little happy that he missed it. Maybe the queen brought up the fact that Simon and Clary once dated, he didn't know.

"There you are", the queen said, standing up, "I was wondering when you'd get here." All of them turned to look at the guests. They could live a thousand years and they'd still be shocked at who they saw.

"Asmodeus.", Alec growled, standing up.

"Well, aren't you a wonderful sight for sore eyes. Hello nephilim....daylighter.", Asmodeus said, tilting his head, a smile playing on his lips. The first thing Alec noticed was that he looked exactly how he did six months ago. Looking at him, it felt like the past six months had never even happened. But it did happen and Alec did live without Magnus. His bow and quiver appeared out of nowhere and he held it pointed at Asmodeus, fuming in anger.

"Nice to see you again.", Asmodeus looked at Alec, smiling like the devil he was.

"Wish I could say the same. But it wasn't pleasant meeting you the last time either."

"That's not how I remember it. Infact, I left contently.", Asmodeus laughed.

"You took our friend.", Jace accused.

"Jace Herondale. I see you're well. You must forgive the queen of our realm for the possession. She can be...untameable." Asmodeus looked at the group, rolling his eyes, "By the way, I never took Magnus. He came willingly."

Asmodeus looked at Jace, "I don't see why you are so upset. It's not like you were exactly fond of my son."

"You don't know anything about me.", Jace snarled.

Asmodeus laughed before turning to the queen, who extended her hand to him. He kissed the back of her hand, giving her a charming smile.

"He's quite courteous...for a demon.", Isabelle whispered to Alec, who still had his arrow aimed at Asmodeus.

"Where's Magnus?", Alec shouted.

"In hell.", Asmodeus turned to him, "Literally"

All of them stared at him, hatred glinting in their eyes. Asmodeus smirked, "You must be wondering why I asked you here." They continued to glare at him.

"You see, I can enter the human realm only if someone summons me. My son knew this...which was why he never summoned me again after the first time. But then of course, your dear parabatai got possessed and he had no choice but to call upon me, his father.", Asmodeus laughed as if he said something funny.

Clary said, "So that's why you wanted us here. You can't enter normal world but you can enter the Seelie realm. There's a gate somewhere here to Edom."

"How do you know that?", The queen narrowed her eyes, but the gang ignored her, concentrating on Asmodeus.

"Honestly, I was expecting only you to be here.", Asmodeus said to Alec, "But then I thought, why not let everyone see what I have in store for you?"

"What are you talking about?", Isabelle snapped at him.

Asmodeus just smirked before twirling his fingers in the air, red-black dark magic emerging from them. He looked at the queen and nodded. Before any of them could comprehend what was going on, green vines shot out of the ground and twisted their way around their wrists, tying them to the ground, rendering them unable to move. Alec's bow fell out of his hand as he stood tethered, grunting.

"Let us out of here.", Simon screamed, angrily, at the queen.

"Oh, She will...just not so soon.", Asmodeus laughed. "See, I may be a greater demon but I can be killed and sent back to Edom, too. We can't have that now, can we? I'm sure your leader here..", he gestured to Alec, his hand still shining due to the magic emanating from it, "He can't wait to get his hands on me. So, this is my life insurance."

"What do you want?", Jace said, annoyed. Asmodeus ignored him, waving his arms around, magic flowing through. He trained his magic onto the ground beside him, chanting something unintelligible.

"What language is this?", Isabelle said, staring mouth wide open.

"I have no clue.", Alec whispered. Suddenly, a blast of magic occurred, making everyone shut their eyes. Alec opened them back, squinting to get used to the bright flame burning next to Asmodeus. He watched as the fire dimmed steadily dimmed and finally vanished. And he found himself staring at what lay in the place and for the second time that day, he felt his throat close up.

"Magnus..", He whispered, tears already starting to form in his eyes as he looked on at the unconscious form on the ground. He couldn't see his face entirely, with Magnus's entire being lying face down on the ground but it was him. It was his warlock. He started to move towards him on instinct, but the vines around his hand restrained him. He felt a tear slip down his right cheek as he looked at the queen, "Please free me." He didn't care how pathetic he must look like to the members of the Seelie court and maybe even his friends at the moment. He could not bring himself to care. Not when his Magnus was right there, a few feet away from him after a long hurtful duration of six months.

The Seelie queen ignored him. He turned to Asmodeus, "What did you do to him?"

Asmodeus said, very cool, "I just gave him a taste of his fears with a pinch of his insecurities"

Alec tried to break free of the vines, wanting to get to Magnus.

"You bastard.", Isabelle cursed at Asmodeus, who simply shrugged.

"Why the hell is he unconscious?", Clary shouted at the top of her voice.

"He refused to accompany me here. So I knocked him out. But he should come to, in a while." Asmodeus said, his eyes wide, finding the situation really funny and interesting. "I have to admit this...My child is really strong. I mean, it took me two months to break him. Others would have bended to my will in...", he pretended to think, "well, an hour. But nevertheless, he did break."

"You mean you broke him.", Simon yelled at Asmodeus

Alec asked the one question that mattered, "What do you want?"

"See, this is why he's the smart one.", Asmodeus laughed at Isabelle and Jace. He said to Alec, "I like you. But to answer your question, I don't want anything. I already got all that I needed. Or at least I will after this."

Alec frowned, questioningly.

"Magnus is free to go.", Asmodeus announced.

"What?", Alec said, trying not to let his happiness show on his face. Somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that this could be a trick.

Asmodeus rolled his eyes, "Do you have hearing problems? I said, Magnus is free to go. You may take him back."

Asmodeus started to walk backwards, "The queen will free you once I leave here. Take good _care_ of my son." The devilish look on his face said otherwise.

He walked away, disappearing out of their view. And soon enough, the vines descended back into the ground, releasing them. Alec was immediately rushing forward to the limp form of Magnus, gathering him in his arms.

"Magnus...", He whispered, turning him around. He gasped when he looked at his face. Magnus appeared really tired with dark circles under his eyes. The absence of makeup radiated, but Alec didn't mind. He never did. He loved Magnus with or without the artificial face he liked to put on.

"Magnus...", He whimpered, trying not to cry but the very sight of Magnus's face marred by the torture he was put through was the end of the straw for him. He lifted him in his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Oh, how he had missed doing this. The thought made him want to bawl his eyes out, but none of what he went through without Magnus mattered. Magnus was back with him, in his arms....That was all that was important. He composed himself as he left the Seelie court, the others following him. As soon as they were back in their world, Alec told Izzy, "Call Catarina from my phone. Get her to come to the loft. Now."

Izzy was on it, taking his phone out of his pocket already while Clary created a portal to Magnus's loft. Izzy finished her call just as they stepped through the portal, reaching the living room of the loft. Alec hurried to the bedroom, almost knocking down things in the way as he placed Magnus on the bed, delicately. Magnus lay unconscious, almost as if he were dead making Alec panic. He panted, his breathing becoming uneven. He distantly heard Jace say that Magnus was okay but his legs began to shake, his heartbeat increasing rapidly. He tried to calm down his breathing, unsuccessfully. He barely registered Catarina entering the room and asking the others to get him out of there. He wanted to protest and be there for Magnus but he found himself unable to move from that spot. Isabelle and Jace dragged him from the bedroom back to the living room.

He panted out loud, "He's dead, isn't he?"

Izzy said, "Alec, no. He's alive. Catarina's looking at him right now as we speak. He's going to be fine." She caught his face in her hands, "Hey, look at me. Breathe. Everything is going to be fine. You are going to have Magnus back."

Alec sobbed, "Asmodeus said he broke him. What if I can't bring him back to normal? What if Asmodeus has done too much damage and I can't get him back?"

"Alec, stop. Everything will be fine.", Jace said, growing worried for his brother.

"No, it won't. I can't lose him again, Izzy....I can't.", He broke out, sobbing. Isabelle hugged him, tight. He held on to her, crying. "It'd kill me if I can't help him. He doesn't...He doesn't deserve this, Iz."

"We know, Alec...We know.", Isabelle tried to comfort him.

He pulled back, looking at her face, his eyes red, "What if he's too broken?"

"Then you will make sure he becomes okay. You will stay with him, comforting him. You will hold him at night when he has nightmares, telling him that everything will turn out to be okay in the end. The morning after, you will tell him you love him and that you are not going anywhere. Ever. You are going to be his pillar, his support and everything he needs. And soon we will get our Magnus back. You can do this, Alec. You can do this." She whispered, pulling him into a hug, again and he fell against her, sobbing, letting her words register.

"Everything will be okay, Alec, I swear.", Jace sat on the floor, "After all, you just got the best birthday present ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know how it was. I'm sorry if I missed any typos and I'm really sorry if this chapter wasn't what you hoped it'd be. I'm sorry if I let you down with this chapter.  
> Please comment and tell me what you felt. I loved reading the comments on the last chapter (Thank u for commenting on the last chapter, btw) !!  
> Next chapter from Magnus's POV !!!  
> Also,this is the longest I've ever written, you guys !! 7636 words !! Ahhh !! I'm so thrilled !!
> 
> I was hoping to get this fic done before 3A finale... but life got in the way and it might take longer than that. Sorry.  
> Until next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comment!!  
> Let me know if you like it. :-):-)  
> 


End file.
